onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 955
Chapter 955 is titled "Enma". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol 6: "Let's pick up supplies on that island!" The Fire Tank Pirates arrive at Dressrosa and plan to dock for supplies. Short Summary Hitetsu gives Enma to Zoro, and Zoro takes control of it after preventing it from draining his Haki. Hitetsu reveals that Wado Ichimonji was made by the same swordsmith who made Enma: Shimotsuki Kozaburo, who had illegally left Wano many decades ago. Three days pass, and by the day before the raid, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance has added hundreds of new allies, though they are still vastly outnumbered by Kaido and Orochi's forces and were unable to free the prisoners in Rasetsu Town. Luffy continues to train and successfully strengthens his Haki. However, Orochi is aware of the alliance's new meeting spot after deciphering Yasuie's alteration to the secret message, and he also knows where Hiyori is. Long Summary Back when Zoro and Kawamatsu were with Hiyori in Ringo, she told them that despite her worry for Toko, she would not go with them to meet everyone in order to avoid rousing their emotions. To Kawamatsu's shock, she bows to them and encourages them to work with everyone else to protect Wano. In Amigasa Village in the present, Momonosuke and the present members of the Nine Red Scabbards besides Kawamatsu are overjoyed to hear that Hiyori is alive. Momonosuke thanks Zoro for protecting his sister, whom he still remembers as an energetic and physical six-year-old. Sanji is aghast realizing that the woman with Zoro was Hiyori, and tries to appease Momonosuke to try and get with her. Hitetsu then says that his preparations are complete, and Kikunojo gives him back Nidai Kitetsu which she obtained from Luffy in Udon. He then presents Oden's two blades, Enma and Ame no Habakiri. Momonosuke says he is not yet ready to wield Ame no Habakiri, but Zoro takes Enma. Hitetsu warns him that only Oden has been able to tame the Meito, and tells him to try cutting down a nearby tree. Zoro swings Enma and ends up slicing off the entire cliff face, and his crewmates quickly become worried as the sword draws significant quantities of Busoshoku Haki from his arm. However, Zoro manages to bring the Haki back into his arm. Hitetsu commends him on taming the blade, saying an ordinary swordsman would instantly lose all their energy due to Enma forcing the user to use massive amounts of Busoshoku Haki. He asks Zoro if he wishes to keep the blade, which Zoro affirms. With three days remaining until the raid on Onigashima, Robin reveals that she found out in her investigation that the Beasts Pirates number around 20,000, while Orochi will have around 10,000 men escorting him. With the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance only numbering around 4,000, Kin'emon rules out a direct confrontation, and Ashura Doji says that they are at a disadvantage even with the blueprints to Kaido's mansion in their possession. In Port Itachi, Franky orders the workers to get enough ships in working order to hold 100,000 people, even though no one expects to have nearly that many people coming. In the Prisoner Mine, Luffy is in Gear Fourth and uses Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun with a normal-sized fist by projecting his Haki from it. The attack completely shatters the block, and Hyogoro says that he is using too much brute strength. Luffy says that that attack was not enough, appalling the people watching him. In the Bamboo Forest by Amigasa Village, Momonosuke tells Zoro while they are training that he was told not to say the word "sunacchi", and Zoro tells him that he picked it up after hearing the older people in his home village using it. The next day, Luffy, Chopper, and Tama arrive at Amigasa Village. Meanwhile, the four regional yakuza bosses contact Kin'emon to announce that they have recruited 200 more people. Kin'emon mentions that he has yet to hear from Law, and Shinobu is fine with him not being with them, though Kin'emon disagrees. A ninja reports from Rasetsu Town that there is no chance of freeing the prisoners there, and the prisoners are agonized that they will not be able to help in the raid. With everyone he can contact in position to move, Kin'emon instructs all of them to prepare for the upcoming battle. The next day, Kin'emon's group heads out, and he bids farewell to Luffy until they reunite tomorrow. As many laborers slave away throughout Wano, rumors spread among them that the Kozuki Family has returned and is secretly planning a raid, although many of them have no hope that this will make a difference. Kin'emon's group, consisting of Momonosuke, Shinobu, and the seven Red Scabbards present, head across the wastelands toward Port Tokage. Nearby, the minks have erected graves for Yasuie and Pedro, and give their respects along with Robin and Toko. Hitetsu goes to check in on Zoro's training, and reveals that he created Sandai Kitetsu. He then says that Zoro is getting used to Enma quickly because it was made by the same swordsmith as Wado Ichimonji. That swordsmith was named Shimotsuki Kozaburo, who left Wano illegally over 50 years ago. Hitetsu is confident that in Zoro's possession, Enma will finally become a Black Blade. Meanwhile, Luffy successfully punches a hole through a tree by projecting his Haki, and in the Flower Capital, Orochi contacts the Prisoner Mine to see if everything is fine. After hearing affirmation, Orochi deems the report in his possession stating otherwise to be false, though does take note that the alliance's meeting place has been changed to Port Tokage and that Hiyori is alive and hiding in the Northern Cemetery. On the day of the Fire Festival, Orochi's procession heads out to Onigashima, and the war that will affect the fate of the entire world has begun as Act 2 of the Wano Country Arc concludes. Quick References Chapter Notes *Hiyori decides not to meet with Zoro and Kawamatsu's allies for the moment. **Kawamatsu informs Momonosuke, the Scabbards, and Shinobu that Hiyori is alive. *Enma is given to Zoro. **It is a sword that is able to draw the user's Busoshoku Haki, which tremendously enhances the cutting power of the sword far more than the intention of the wielder. **According to Hitetsu, only Oden was able to tame the blade. *Nidai Kitetsu is returned to Hitetsu. *It is revealed that Hitetsu's reason for remaining at Amigasa Village was to watch over Enma and Ame no Habakiri until Momonosuke and Hiyori returned to claim them. **Momonosuke is not yet ready to wield Ame no Habakiri. *According to Robin, the Beasts Pirates consist of around 20,000 members and Orochi's entourage of 10,000. *More information on Enma, Sandai Kitetsu, and Wado Ichimonji are revealed by Hitetsu. **Sandai Kitetsu and Ame no Habakiri were forged by Hitetsu. **Wado Ichimonji and Enma were forged by a Shimotsuki member, Kozaburo. *Orochi is informed about the alliance's plans. **He learns about the rebellion in Udon, the truth about Yasuie's "ruse", and the alliance's departure port. **He also learns that Kozuki Hiyori is alive and hiding in Ringo. However, he still does not know that she and Komurasaki are the same person. **Orochi and his entourage leave his castle and head toward Onigashima. *More background on Zoro's use of "Snatch" is revealed. *Graves are made for Yasuie and Pedro. *Luffy finally learns how to use the advanced Busoshoku Haki technique. *The day of the Fire Festival and the alliance's attack on Onigashima has arrived. *This chapter marks the end of Act 2 of the Wano Country Arc. **As opposed to her previous appearance at the acts' ends, Hiyori appears in her regular outfit while playing the shamisen and not as Komurasaki although the head was not shown. Characters Arc Navigation